one-shot
by LemonCake138
Summary: one-shot de la pareja que quieras...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

Hola! Aquí yo de de nuevo jeje, bueno, me explico, cuando terminé el capítulo de "más que un sentimiento" lo volví a leer, pero no me gustó mucho el resultado así que mejor comencé de nuevo, así que mientras tanto iré subiendo one-shot de cualquier pareja que me pongáis en los comentarios, solo para dar señales de vida (¿?) también pueden especificar si es que quieres lemon, o alguna escenita melosa, no sé, lo que quieran. ¡Ah! No tiene que ser específicamente yaoi, la pareja que QUIERAN

Y para Aleliz Broflovski, tranquila, lo prometido es deuda y el Twyle lo subiré por aparte

Así que… ¡nos leemos más tarde! :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta vez será un Creek… nada más que decir._

**Confieso que yo también recuerdo…**

Arrastro inútilmente una caja "no tan pesada" como dijo Craig, pero aún así para su delicado cuerpo le resulta difícil de mover. Había quedado a ayudar a Craig a empacar algunas cosas y moverlas al auto, le resultaba triste tener que despedirse de su mejor amigo que al fin de un largo tiempo decidió independizarse y compró su propio apartamento… muy lejos de él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Tweek dio un respingo al escuchar esa monótona voz susurrando atrás de él.

-¡Gah! Si…- agachó un poco la cabeza intentando que Craig no viera su sonrojo y se aparto dándole permiso a Craig.

-…Si quieres…- al mismo tiempo que hablaba levantó la caja con tal facilidad dejando sorprendido (y sintiéndose inútil) al pequeño Tweek. –Puedes vaciar el armario…-

Tweek lo miró confundido, se preguntaba por qué Craig había decidió recurrir a su inútil ayuda, Token o incluso Clyde eran más fuertes que él… e incluso pudo haber invitado a ambos… pero no, solo a él…

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo, rápidamente subió las escaleras del polvoriento sótano, cruzó la sala, subió las escaleras y llegó al casi vacío cuarto de Craig, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí, que fue hace mucho tiempo cuando aún eran niños y se reunieron a…

Tweek agitó la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, había decido olvidar eso, por más difícil que le costaba lo tenía que olvidar.

Abrió el armario y justo en ese momento un gnomo captó su atención. -¡¿Qué?!- Tweek gritó alarmado, ahora no solo los gnomos le robaban a él ¡a Craig también!

El gnomo también lo miró y rápidamente tomó una obvia prenda de Craig y se dispuso a escapar.

-¡No, n-no puedes llevarte la ¡Ngh! ropa de Craig!- dijo una tanto sonrojado, intentó perseguir al gnomo que se escondió en una de las gavetas del armario, al abrirla sorprendentemente el gnomo ya no estaba, suspiró frustrado, miró en la gaveta que para su sorpresa…

-Oh… dios mío….- era el conjunto que habían utilizado cuando llegó la moda metrosexual… estaba en perfecto estado y cuidadosamente doblado, y no solo era eso, también estaban los esmaltes de una de colores afeminados, las cremas humectantes, revistas de chicas ¡todo lo que habían comprado estaba allí!… en eso recordó, la única cosa que no querría recordar en todo su vida.

Toco levemente su labio inferior mirando hacia la nada y susurro un "Craig" al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

_*Flash back*_

_-¿E-en verdad de-debo llevar esto?- Se miró en el espejo de la habitación de Craig, la chaqueta rosada echa a la medida, el pantalón rosado muy ajustado con un cincho de igual color y la camisa blanca con un triangulo rosa… se sonrojó, eso era tan... marica._

_-Hay rubia, no seah así…- Contestó Clyde agitando un poco sus manos para que se secara el esmalte rosado-neón._

_Tweek lo miró confundido ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Le acababa de llamar "rubia"? ¿Por qué sus amigos actuaban tan marica? ¿¡Todo era una conspiración del gobierno?! Oh Dios, ojalá no…_

_-No m-me gusta…- Se empezó a quitar la chaqueta, hasta que Craig apareció atrás de él y le susurro al oído._

_-A mí me gusta cómo te vez…- Tweek se sonrojó aún más, miró a Clyde, pero a él pareció no importarle, Craig cuidadosamente le acomodo la chaqueta y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Craig? ¿Clyde? ¡¿Q-que está pasando?!- Tweek nervioso se jaló el cabello y comenzó a temblar más que de costumbre._

_Craig y Clyde intercambiaron miradas. –Hay que peinarte.- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo como si se hubieran leído la mente con solo una mirada._

_-¿Qué? ¡N-no! E-esto ¡Gah! Debe ser u-una conspiración del gobierno ¡Quieren hacerme gay! ¡No quiero, no quiero!- Tweek le pegó un codazo a Craig y salió huyendo a esconderse en algún lado. El baño._

_Se sentó en una esquina y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Ve a tu lugar feliz, t-tu lugar feliz…- Poco a poco se fue calmando, imagino a Craig… le había dicho que era lindo, le había dado un beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla, pero era un beso ¿no? Quizá… no era tan malo después de todo…_

_-¿Tweek?- Su calma se fue al escuchar golpes en la puerta y la voz de su azabache favorito…_

_-N-no… no quiero…- volvió a cerrar los ojos, escucho la puerta abrirse ¡Mierda! Había olvidado echar llave…_

_Craig lo miró, se arrodillo frente a él y le acarició una mejilla. –Creo que…_

_-¡No! No me pued- Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Craig, Tweek abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer… ¿era un sueño? Pues si era así, no querría despertar. Cuando el aire fue escaso se separaron, Craig se lamio los labios y sonrío._

_-Sabe a café…_

_Tweek se sorprendió aún más y su sonrojo era demasiado notable, se llevó una mano a la boca. –T-tu… me…_

_-¡Craig, ya empezó el programa gay!-Era Clyde. El azabache suspiró y se puso de pie. –Ven, así entenderás todo…- le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie._

_Tweek asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Craig, ya de pie caminaron juntos de nuevo a la habitación, sin soltar sus manos._

_*Fin Flash back*_

_[Nota: es recomendable leer esta parte con esta canción: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=nVkoHTRGoco pueden saltarse la intro]_

Apretó la prenda con fuerza, en aquel tiempo tuvo la esperanza de que estarían juntos, pero todo fue en vano cuando la gente cangrejo se reveló y todo volvió a la normalidad, Craig ya no le decía piropos a cada rato, ya no le besaba en vez de saludarlo, ya no le prometía que estarían siempre juntos, ya no le decía "te amo", Todo regreso a como era antes,pero aún se dirigían miradas, aún se ponía nervioso al esc

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Esa voz lo sobresaltó, Se volteó sin soltar la prenda, allí estaba él, lo miraba con esa mirada inexpresiva, pero podía jurar que había algo más en ella

-¡Craig! Y-yo no…- Tweek agacho la cabeza…

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Craig dio un paso adelante. -Todas esas promesas… los besos… ¿lo recuerdas?

Tweek lo miró desconcertado, claro que recordaba todo eso ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Como olvidar los mejores momentos de su vida…

-Y-yo…- Al igual que hace siete años calló sus palabras con un beso, Craig acercó el cuerpo de Tweek con el suyo, profundizando el beso, Tweek correspondió, soltó la chaqueta y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Craig.

-Tweek…- susurró el azabache al momento de separarse, se miraron a los ojos y Tweek esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-N-no pude olvidarlo…- al decir esto Craig inicio otro beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

[…]

-¿Sabes que es gracioso?- Comentó Craig recostando a Tweek en su cama, repartiendo besos en su cuello.

-¿Q-que?

-Que aunque hayan pasado siete años, tus labios siguen teniendo sabor a café…

Tweek se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. –N-no digas e-eso…

Craig se acercó a su rostro y sonrío.

**-Me gusta el café. **

_Alfakedefe owo Estaba escuchando esa canción al momento de escribir y como que le da sentimiento a esa parte, no sé… 7_(-w-) Bueno espero que les aya gustado, el final se os dejo a vuestra imaginación (¿sexo salvaje?) _

_Aviso, solo subiré de las parejas en las que me inspire._


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo siento tanto TT-TT mi intención era subir este primero pero me confundí de archivo y blah, blah._

_¬ ¬ Solo lean y ya, al principio es algo confuso pero luego se entiende… creo._

**KennyxTammy**

Sintió como aferraba sus uñas a su espalda, chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, pero apenas se escuchó entre los jadeos. Odiaba que hicieran eso, pero no podía hacer nada, de cualquier modo eso era parte de la diversión del "juego". Intentando olvidar el dolor -pues la chica tenía unas largas- continuo con su trabajo.

Miro el sonrojado rostro de su "victima", Sonrío a la vez que pasaba sus manos de su cadera hasta sus senos, pellizcándolos fuertemente, haciendo que gimiera aún más. Solo era parte del trabajo pero algunas veces no estaba mal, que él se divirtiera también.

Paso a su pálido cuello, dejando un camino de pequeños besos y chupetones, hasta llegar a sus labios, suaves y rosados. Lamio su labio inferior causando un gemido, que aprovechó para introducir su lengua. Los besos estaban prohibidos, los besos traían sentimientos y eso no era bueno para el negocio…

-K-Kenny…-El rubio se irguió y pasó las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura. No era raro que más de alguna conociera su nombre, pero esa voz… solo le podía pertenecer a una persona, a la cual recordaba bien.

De una sola estocada entro en su interior, provocando un grito entre placer y dolor, que pronto paso a ser varios gemidos placenteros a cada embestida que daba.

-Du-duele… ahh…- De nuevo aferro sus uñas a su espalda, pero con más fuerza. Kenny se agachó y le susurro con voz grave y seductora.

-No te quejes… fuiste tú quien lo pidió, Tammy.

La chica jadeo al escuchar su nombre, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, nada más que gemidos. Kenny aumento la velocidad, a cada embestida, otro jadeo.

Tammy también movió sus caderas al compás de las embestidas del rubio. Siguieron así por un rato, entre gemidos y jadeos, hasta llegar al clímax.

Kenny se recostó al lado de Tammy eh inmediatamente se durmió, posiblemente le habló pero le hiso caso omiso, no querría saber nada. Lo único que sabía era que en la mañana alguno de los dos no se encontraría en esa habitación.

[…]

Al día siguiente Kenny despertó de un sobresalto. Miró a su derecha donde se suponía que estaría Tammy, tal como era previsto, ya no estaba. Lo único que encontró fue un par de billetes y una tarjeta blanca con una hermosa letra que decía:

_Te amo_

_Uff bien, se que está muy corto pero buano _

_A la próxima creo que será un Kyman o Scottman, cualquiera de las dos, igual, les aviso que dentro de unos días comenzaré un nuevo Long-fic, pero continuaré con todo lo que ya llevo._

_Hasta pronto, o como digo yo ¡à plus tard! :3 _


	4. Chapter 4

**KennyxBebe**

_Me comenzó a gustar bastante esta pareja, bueno, me basé en una historia que había escrito hace años. Al final explicaré unas cosillas. Sin más, comencemos_

**Kenny pov:**

Salí de casa tranquilamente, me hubiera gustado llevar algo más abrigador y ahora me arrepiento de no escuchar a mi madre cuando me decía que no saliera desprevenido del frío. Me coloqué la capucha de mi abrigo naranja y lo cerré, como acostumbro a hacerlo.

Ya medio abrigado, subí a la parada del metro, no había ninguno que me llevara a donde me dirigía, así que me tocará esperar un largo rato en que regrese el ultimo…

Miré alrededor, no había más que una anciana sorda que comúnmente se mantiene allí, un chico bajito que parecía niña, junto a… cosa curiosa, un tipo que parece el mismo diablo. Uff esa mirado roja da escalofríos. _*_

-Disculpa… ¿ha-hace cuanto que…- Una chica rubia y de suéter rojo se me acerco, dios, es bastante guapa… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Es bellísima! Ugh, por un momento dejé de escuchar, pero una cachetada interna hiso que reaccionara.

-hmmmh hm…- Me miró extrañada y yo abrí los ojos sonrojado, intentando disimular mis nervios me quité la capucha y abrí un poco el abrigo.

-Ehh… ¿quince minutos? No se…- desvié la mirada, creo que estoy más rojo que el cabello de kyle, o podría ser comparado con un tomate.

Logré ver como soltó una risita nerviosa. -Ok, gracias.-

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en esas incomodas bancas que afortunadamente estaban vacías. ¿y yo? Pues me quedé parada como el idiota que soy admirando su hermoso rostro. Y por más cliché y cursi que suene el mundo a mi alrededor dejó de existir y podía jurar que estaba en las nubes.

Pasados unos minutos, (En los cuales ella noto mi mirada, y levantaba la vista hacia mí para luego reír y sonrojarse, cosa que solo hacía que me sonrisa de estúpido aumentara.) Llego el metro, bajo muy poca gente y subió más, así que me toco estar parado. Me agarre de un tubo de esos que están fijos al suelo, pero… este ya estaba ocupado, por la hermosa chica rubia de abrigo rojo de antes.

Paso un minuto, o quizás más, hasta que me di cuenta de que nos mirábamos fijamente.

-Uhh… L-lo siento…-De nuevo me ardía el rostro y supongo que ella pensará igual.

-No te preocupes…- Me sonrío.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me aclaré la garganta. –Kenneth Mccormic, pero prefiero Kenny.- Ella sonrío.

-Bárbara Stevens, pero prefiero Bebe.-

-Pues déjame decirte bebe que eres hermosamente terrible.- De nuevo, mi cara de tomate. -¡Mierda, es al revés! Bueno…- de nuevo ella río. –L-la cosa es que eres linda…

-Gracias Kenny… tu tampoco estás mal.- comento con un adorable sonrojo, el metro se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

-Es mi parada…- susurró sacando algo de su bolso, mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Toma.- Me entregó un papelito rosado cuidadosamente doblado. –Si quieres… puedes llamarme y, nos juntamos algún día.- Me sonrío, como la había hecho muchas veces este día, pero para mí todas sus sonrisas son especiales. Y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Y como han de esperarse el papel rosado llevaba apuntado su número.

Creo que de tantas emociones olvide a donde me dirigía… espera, eso es un problema…

**FIN (?)**

_Debería hacer una continuación…_

_Bueno, solo les pido unas cosas._

_Por favor una pareja por persona: bueno, si por ejemplo me piden un style, cuando ya suba un one-shot de esa pareja la persona que me lo pidió puede pedir otra pareja. (no se si se entendió)_

_Si tienen alguna idea de cómo quieren que sea la trama pueden decírmelo, podría hacer eso de la pareja y tres palabras (cosas, creo) pero me complico mucho así que mejor eso no _

_Por otro lado estas son las parejas de las cual iré escribiendo:_

_Stendy, ButtersxLiane, ThomasxTammy, Mint Berry CrunchxGary, ThomasxBradley, DamienxGary, ButtersxKaren, Scotman, KylexHenrrieta, KylexRebeca, WendyxBebe, KennyxKelly, CartmanxButters, Cryle._

_No los iré subiendo en orden, y solo los coloqué para que no me los pidan dos veces y sepan que si los escribiré. Bueno, gracias y hasta la vista._

_*Sip, son Damien y Pip, no se por que la repentina aparición, solo tenía ganas…_


End file.
